I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of recovery of refrigerants from refrigeration systems which are to be repaired after they are evacuated of refrigerant. These devices are generally classified in U.S. Patent Office Class 62, subclasses 126, 149, 292, 471, 513, and Class 165, subclass 163.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made to produce an effective refrigerant recovery and/or disposal, purification and recharging system. Issued U.S. Patents representative of such known systems are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,232,070; 4,285,206; 4,363,222; 4,441,330; 4,476,688; 4,539,817; 4,554,792; 4,646,527; 4,766,733; 4,809,520; and 4,852,769.
None of the prior art references provide the combination of features obtained by the present invention with its ability to recover, purify, recharge, and evacuate, and accept sources of purchased refrigerant, as well.